The Magic of Switzerland
by Aya8
Summary: A month after the events of ‘Strange New York Encounters,’ Draco asks Ginny to accompany him on a business trip to Lucerne, Switzerland. [Completed]
1. One

The Magic of Switzerland

Summary: A month after the events of 'Strange New York Encounters,' Draco asks Ginny to accompany him on a business trip to Lucerne, Switzerland.

Setting: Lucerne, Switzerland—there won't be just talk of it; D/G will actually be there.

Note: It's longer than 'Strange New York Encounters'. It'll be divided into two parts.

Includes: More Ginny ramblings, kissing, and walking in parts of Lucerne.

Rating: PG-13

The Magic of Switzerland:

Part One

_"You want me to go to Switzerland…with you? Me?"_

_Draco grinned deviously and lazily walked up to her. "Are there any other 'Ginevra Weasley's' I should know about?"_

_Ginny swallowed and took a step back, brushing off his extending hand. "Would you stop being shifty? I've barely known you for a month and already you plan to whisk me away to Switzerland?"_

_"We have known each other most of our lives."_

_He stood with his arms folded over his chest, his crisp white tuxedo shirt rolled up to his forearms, his hair rumpled from her fingers, and a devilishly handsome, yet determined expression across his face. _

_"Yes, but how long of 'most of our lives' did we actually like each other?"_

_Draco slowly unfolded his arms and advanced foreword on her once again. He lifted his hand and gently brushed a stray red hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I believe we more than 'like' each other."_

_"What exactly do we have anyway?" Ginny asked breathlessly, as the pad of his thumb traced her bottom lip tenderly._

_"Do I really need to go into an explanation?"_

_"Do you want me to answer that?"_

_"Why did you ask a question with a question?" Draco whispered, his eyes twinkling with mischief, as he slowly leaned forward._

_Ginny searched his eyes, her heart skipping a beat at the close proximity of his face. "Because you did." _

_He firmly planted his lips against hers. She had anticipated, prepped up for, a long and good snogging, but it was just a quick, almost loving, peck on the lips. _

_Draco pulled back and caressed the line of her jaw. "I think kissing you might be my new favorite thing."_

_Ginny, with her eyes still glazed over, nodded her head. "Oh? Good."_

_Chuckling, Draco turned his head slightly down, and stared at her. "So, you'll come?"_

_Ginny's eyes, which had been foggy, snapped up to his. "How did you manage to come to that conclusion?"_

_Draco smacked the front of his shirt as if looking for something; he then proceeded to do the same thing around his pant pockets. "I have to leave tomorrow, but I'm sure, since we'll be there for almost a month, you'll need a bit of time to back. Here's your airline ticket—"_

_Ginny frowned and stared down at the ticket Draco handed to her. "You bought me a ticket before you even knew my answer?"_

_Smirking, he chucked her under the chin. "I **knew** you couldn't resist my charm."_

_"Why you conceited—" Ginny huffed, only a little bit angry._

_"You need to be at the airport at 7:30."_

_"But the ticket says 9:30—"_

_Draco smiled. "Trust me. You can window shop or actually shop, your choice."_

_"I could just 'floo' you know."_

_"Yes, but I'd rather not see you come to our hotel room with soot on your cheeks."_

_Ginny's eyes widened in panic. "We can't share a hotel room."_

_"It will have two beds, don't worry."_

_-_

So, here she was, sitting in the first class section of the airplane, already a few hours into the trip, and bored out of her mind. She should have brought something to read, but of course, the movies that had started to play a little into the flight, weren't so bad.

She might have actually enjoyed the movies if it hadn't been for an elderly, plump woman with gray hair, and wrinkled skin, snoring in a very unbecoming manner, and her miniature pup yapping at Ginny. When she had first walked into the airport she had read that animals weren't allowed on planes, but she quickly concluded that that was an exception for rich people. And it really wasn't fair the rich to have so many privileges that poor people could only imagine. Don't they already have enough?

Ginny frowned at the small tinge of jealousy. It really wasn't appropriate for her to be reacting this way. Her headache was just getting the better of her.

One more hour! She just needed to keep chanting those three words and she'd finally find herself in Lucerne, Switzerland. She couldn't say it enough…Lucerne, Switzerland. Ginny has always wanted to go to Switzerland. She's heard tons of marvelous things about it. Its cleanliness is one thing. She wanted to see if it really was perfectly clean.

After Ginny had first had dinner with Draco, she never really expected to see him again. However, the whole week she'd been in New York City, she had seen him every night, but what had surprised Ginny the most was that he'd never done anything to promote a romantic relationship until her last day.

_"Ginny, I can't be your friend anymore."_

_"What?" she gasped, her eyes widened and hurt._

_Draco sighed heavily, but continued to walk down the brightly lit streets of Broadway. "I can't be your friend anymore."_

_"Thanks, but I heard that," Ginny growled, her pace quickening._

_"Now wait! Don't you want to know why?"_

_Ginny shook her head vehemently. "NO, not really."_

_Draco frowned and quickly caught up with her, yanking her arm back. "It's because when I'm with you all I can think about is kissing you."_

_Instantly stopping her struggle to free her arm, Ginny's mouth dropped open. "What?"_

_"You rude, you're poor, you're a Weasley, you infuriate me all to hell, but through all of that, at the end of the night it's always there. It's always on my mind. I've wanted to kiss you since you insanely tapped me on my shoulder to say hello to me in a subway. What the hell were you thinking by the way?" Draco asked, frustrated. "Never mind. I couldn't believe you'd actually done that. I was so surprised and then I noticed what incredibly kissable lips you had. It happened again that night, while I watched you eat."_

_Ginny frowned, folding her arms across her chest, and searched Draco for any sign that he was joking._

_"I love watching you eat. You savor every bite, I can see it, and I really like that."_

_"You like the way I eat?" Ginny asked, her face scrunched up with disbelief, and she lifted her hand to feel his forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"_

_"I'm being serious. I'd like to continue seeing you once I return to England."_

_Ginny slowly allowed a smile to cross her face. "Okay."_

And they had continued to see each other. It was as if they had still been in New York. They'd meet someplace, or they'd go to Draco's apartment and sit on his very comfortable couch and just talk. Occasionally they kissed, but conversation seemed to be what they were both wanting. It was amazing really. They could talk to each other for hours and one night they actually talked all night.

Ginny bit her bottom lip and glanced down at her twiddling fingers in her lap, drowning out the sound of the old woman snoring, of the dog barking menacingly, of the other twenty people in the first class flight, as how perfectly amazing Draco was, filled her thoughts.

She even loved their arguments. It was wonderful how mad she could get him. Ginny had actually laughed in his face when he told her why he disliked Muggleborns so. She'd never forget the look that crossed over him. His face had turned beet red with anger and it had only made Ginny laugh harder. When Ginny pointed out that he worked with Muggles Draco had responded coldly that it was a necessity.

She had felt bad for laughing in his face, so when he went to get up she had clutched his hand and smiled up at him. Apologizing for laughing at his beliefs. He had instantly crumbled and pulled her in for a hug.

The hug had been awkward. Of course they'd been close before, but that was when they were snogging like lust-ridden teenagers. It had been a warm, forgiving hug, something she had thought Draco Malfoy would never be able to give. It was then she realized just how little she had really known, that what she had thought to be truth was only an assumption of his character.

Ginny had felt ashamed as she realized she had been judging him from his cover. She had always prided herself on never judging a book by its cover, but it was what she had done to Draco all those years at Hogwarts…what everyone had done, and she had willingly followed the trend.

"We will be arriving to our destination in twenty minutes. We ask that you remain seated and keep your seatbelts on. Thank you," a woman's voice called from a speaker on the airplanes ceiling.

"Finally," Ginny mumbled, referring to the landing and the elderly woman waking up as she quieted her pup.

With the anticipation of seeing Draco and Switzerland rising to its brink, Ginny, tried to do so calmly, tapped her foot with impatience.

The plane was _finally_ landing.

To Be Continued…

I'd like to add about Switzerland and my 'clean' comments. It being 'perfectly clean' was _my impression_ of it and I won't ever forget that. There were garbage cans almost everywhere I looked (only it looked awesome). I didn't see one piece of garbage, but anyone that's been there can defiantly vouch that it's ten times cleaner than anywhere else I can think of.

I've also _only_ been to Lucerne (I've driven, well my tour guide drove, through more than just Lucerne though, but I only really paid attention to that bit). It also is really _very expensive_—referring to a comment that will happen in part two.

Sadly we only stayed one night—and five years later I still can't remember the exact hotel I stayed in, but I'm mostly sure it's the one I wrote Draco/Ginny staying in. Thanks for reading and sorry for mistakes.

Part Two

(The only reason I'm making it two parts is because I need more time with the details for Lucerne. I want to try and be as accurate as possible.)

Draco picks Ginny up at the airport.

The hotel they're staying in is called The Best Western Hotel Des Balances (Bw Hotel Des Balances.)

A night of dinner, walking, seeing the sites, and handholding.


	2. Two

Sorry this took a little longer than anticipated—I was having trouble putting it together!

The Magic of Switzerland: Part Two

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Draco asked, casually slipping her hand into his and bringing it up for a kiss.

_"Well-a boat ride would be nice. I could take pictures of the mountains. Oh-oh and I really want to try the chocolate, I hear it's the best chocolate in the world."_

_Draco chuckled and swiftly leaned forward, gently placing a kiss against her temple. "Your childlike enthusiasm is refreshing. You are the only other person, aside from me, that I know of, who is still enchanted with natures beauty."_

_"It's just so beautiful here. It's so clean—not like New York, or even England. It's nice for a change."_

_The only thing Switzerland had in common with New York was the people. There were a lot of them. Tourists and the sort, Lucerne was clean, New York City was nowhere near Switzerland in that area. _

_Draco hummed deep in his throat, amusement lingering in his eyes, while he fiddled with Ginny's middle finger. "I agree. So a boat ride it is." He smirked at Ginny's squeal of delight. "Wait, look! It's the famous Kapellbrucke. Every time I see it, I'm just amazed!"_

_"What is it?" Ginny asked glancing at the bridge with a ceiling built over it._

_"Kapellbrucke, or some people call it the chapel bridge. It's from the fourteenth century. You see that ceiling built over it?"_

_Ginny nodded staring at the wooden bridge with wonder. It was old. That much was obvious, but it was beautiful, and very long, for a walking bridge._

_'It must go on forever,' Ginny thought to herself._

_"Well, at the top of it there are one hundred and twenty murals, telling the history of Lucerne, with versus in German."_

_"Really? How many times have you been here?" Ginny asked glancing up at him._

_Draco smiled softly, almost dreamily, as he peaked up at the sky. "Many, many times."_

Ginny moaned happily as she stretched herself awake. She had never slept this good in her whole life. Not even at The Westin. The beds had fluffy feather throws draped on the bed, which was magnificent, adding to the comfort of an already, sinfully relaxing bed. The sun glinted on the white covers, dressing Ginny's face with a warm sunny glow as she turned to look towards Draco in his bed.

He was still sleeping. They had had a wonderful late night, a night that had been magical and so much more. Ginny grinned impishly as she jumped up from her bed, shivering as she pulled herself from the warmth of her bed. She tiptoed towards Draco's bed, lifted the covers and slowly crept in. Snuggling deeper into the covers, she turned Draco to his side so that his chest was against her back, and then lifted his arm and draped it over her waist.

She fell back asleep within minutes.

_"On our way to the hotel did you notice the license plates here?" Draco asked, as he stroked Ginny's hand._

_They were in a boat, on a river that Ginny wasn't exactly sure of the name. Draco had packed a picnic basket that had had Shrimp Alfredo, a magnificent piece of Swiss Chocolate Cake, and a bottle of white wine. Ginny had never tasted anything so amazing. Every bite was like lightening, electrifying her senses. What had surprised her the most, was that when they had both finished eating, Draco had turned her around so that she was between his legs, her back resting against his chest. He had folded her arms across her stomach, and rested his hands against hers._

_Ginny nodded. "They had CH on them. It's different from the others."_

_"It means Confoederatio Helvetica. Helvetica was a Celtic tribe that had been living here for over two thousand years," Draco said before pointing in front of him. "So, what do you think of Switzerland so far?"_

_"That it really is the most picturesque place."_

_"That it is."_

_"Thank you for taking me with you," Ginny said turning her head and looking up at him._

_He stared down at her and smiled tenderly. "You're welcome. Thanks' for coming," he whispered softly before cradling the side of her face and pulling her into a kiss._

_The kiss had lasted for only a few moments, but Ginny felt it straight to her toes. "Mm, that was nice."_

_Draco traced her bottom lip. "It was and I'm going to kiss you again."_

_Ginny laughed. "I was hoping."_

Ginny stretched her body and stiffened when she felt another body next to her, but quickly remembered she'd snuck into Draco's bed earlier this morning.

"Morning kitten," Draco whispered softly.

She turned to see Draco's eyes wide open, as if he'd been awake for a while, awake, and watching her. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly dark and intense his eyes were.

"Were you watching me sleep?" She asked scooting closer to him while still on her side.

"Mm," he confirmed. "I like waking up to you next to me. You've been doing it quite a bit lately, ever since I gave you my flat key. If you aren't careful I might just get used to it."

Ginny grinned. "That's okay with me."

Draco lifted a hand up and ran it through her hair, staring intensely down at her. "Ginny, I'm falling in love with you."

Ginny felt her eyes widen and she gasped. "I-"

"I'm not telling you so that you have to say it back to me. I'm telling you because I just want you to know."

"Okay," Ginny smiled softly. "Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm falling in love with you, I just wanted you to know," she grinned, biting her lip.

Finished

I expected more from this last bit, I wanted more on Switzerland-I couldn't remember very much, and what I researched didn't add up with what memory I did have-I just couldn't match it together but after I put everything together this is what was produced. I'm still pleased with it. Considering it's a sequel to the first real PG-13 story I've done of Harry Potter. Thanks for reading! Aya


End file.
